Your Heart's Desires
by GryffindorBeater13
Summary: Harry always greeted loneliness like an old friend. When faced with the choice he would pick to preserve his friends, his true love, and family and die at Voldemort's hand. As things change around him and new discoveries are made, he will have to learn that taking this on without a hand to hold could prove to be impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Harry's life had never been ordinary. From the time he was placed at number four Privet drive he had been through much more than most men had experienced during their lifetime. He had battled the man who murdered his parents, met a godfather who perished too soon after, and had realized he may not survive Voldemort's return. There had been some good in his life though. The Weasleys always treated him as if he were an extra son, Ron was his best mate, and Hermione stuck by him even when he was being thick. It was now, after Dumbledore left him on Ron's doorstep did he think of these things. How life may have turned out normal for him if he had not been born as Harry James Potter, but then again he wasn't sure if he would pick a life of normalcy over the life he had been given.

He was sure that he would have loved to have been able to grow up in his parents love but if he had that chance he often was tortured with the thought that he wouldn't have ever picked Ron or Hermione to be by his side. His attitude might have turned out different and they may have found themselves opposite of each other instead of sewn together. He would never know and that calmed him as well as enraged him. His parents deserved to be alive, just like Sirius did. The door to the burrow opened and Ron stood behind it, a broad grin spread across his face. He was holding some sort of meat pie with several bites taken out of the side.

"Dumbledore didn't stay?" said Ron with a look of unmistakeable relief. Ron always looked sort of nervous around him even though Dumbledore had seen them more often than most of his professors. Harry knew that he was only comfortable with the headmaster because he had often told Harry things no one else would aside from his godfather. He trusted Harry and Harry depended on him in return.

"No, he said he had buisness to attend to." Harry said, picking up his trunk and broom as Ron reached for Hedwig's cage.

"Ah well, fair warning, we are a bit full at the moment. Lupin, Tonks, and a few other aurors are here, as well as someone one who might shock you. Fleur just left thank goodness." Ron said casually.

"If you say Snape, I'll just spend the evening in the garden and why was she here?" Harry asked.

"Bill...well the two of them are getting hitched. And it isn't Snape...Lupin's got a goddaughter."

Harry dropped his broomstick on the cement. Ron quickly packed all of Harry's things into the house before shutting the door and leaving the pair of them outside. Harry had never heard Lupin mention once he was relatively close to having some sort of family and yet here stashed away somewhere was a girl who he was supposed to be taking a watch over. Harry finally looked directly at Ron who seemed to have some kind of answers for Harry's battery of questions that would soon ensue.

"She's been here off and on all Holiday. Both her Mum and Aunt are Aurors who have been working overtime. Lupin of course has been working profusely as well and apparently what ever family member her sister is with she doesn't care for which is her only other relative I might add. Mum told me, which was odd because she never tells me anything. She had that look though...like she was lying about something. Anyways, Mum told her Mum that it was absolutely nonsense that they kept bouncing her from house to house so she was to stay here. Ginny has been absolutely in heaven with a new friend...Hermione keeps muttering that she looks familiar." Ron explained in one breath. It was too much information for Harry to process, yet he did seem to catch on something that Ron hadn't disclosed.

"What about her dad? Is he an auror too?"

"He was a muggle who died in the last war with You-Know-Who. She told me that. I have one other thing to add which is completely weird to me. She's coming to Hogwarts this year...She and her sister... and she is our age. She got sorted yesterday when McGonagal showed up on our doorstep. Mind you, she was less than thrilled to learn my essay only had my name printed on it. Another Gryffindor was born by the way."

The door opened and Hermione looked out at the both of them standing in the dark. Her face softened as she looked at Harry but she quickly snapped out of it and glared straight at Ron.

"Stop gossiping and get in here." She hissed as she slammed the door.

"What did you do to Hermione now?" Harry asked as they both collective their selves to walk inside.

"Took her potions assignment and copied a bit of it. She is now complaining that she'll have to re write the entire thing...Harry we all know I need all the help I can get." Ron replied innocently. Harry laughed and followed Ron into the Kitchen.

It looked as if Mrs. Weasley had conducted a new charm that extended the space of the room. The once tinier wooden table stretch on to seat another ten to fifteen people depending on their size. The stove and other kitchen ware were tucked away in a corner and several lights had been added. Meat Pies adorned plates in the middle section the table and as Mrs. Weasley bustled over to greet Harry, she had two tucked neatly in her hands.

"Good to have you home, eat these dear...looks as though you haven't had a proper feeding in weeks. I'll sort you out." Mrs. Weasley commented as she appraised him.

Harry looked on at the crowd. Tonks was seated next to a woman with Raven colored hair that clung to her back like a water fall. She looked to be the same age as Tonks, her steel grey eyes looking down at a piece of Parchment under her finger tips. Ron nudged Harry so he would turn to look slightly down the table where Lupin sat. He was greyer than before, his robes improved ten time in quality however. Next to him was a girl whose hair was a rich chocolate-red that was braided over her right shoulder. He couldn't see her eyes exactly until she lifted her head and there they were. Emerald... so penetrating that harry had trouble focusing. Her face was soft, lips tinted a ruby red that looked completely natural and although he was certain they had never met before, she did look stunningly like someone he could have known.

"Oh...Lupin..." The woman next to Tonks mumbled. "You didn't tell me..."

"I showed you a picture." Lupin muttered back as if he was done with the subject.

"But in person..." she kept up.

"Scarlett please. Harry is reminded of his parents too much as it is. Let him have peace." Lupin snapped.

"Remus I understand you've had a rough week but your tone is harsh enough. Let me remind you who brews that potion all month. I'm sorry Harry dear, forgive me for being insensitive. I'm Scar, auror at the ministery, order member...all that good stuff." She said sweetly after she chewed Lupin's head off. Lupin scowled and wrote something down quickly as he gathered his parchment up. The girl next to him looked worried as he left the table and tapped Harry on the shoulder, motioning for him to follow along. Harry obliged as he quickly waved to Scar, hoping that his lack of a return in greetings wouldn't make him look like a prat.

"I've got to be off soon but I need a word before I go." Lupin said hastily, checking his watch.

"Yeah sure, go on." Harry replied just as quickly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay Harry. I know how fond of Sirius you were, and that the two of you got on extremely well."

"I'm holding up, and you?"

"Me? Harry, don't worry about me...I just..."

"Professor...er...Lupin. Don't think I've forgotten that you were my dad and Sirius's mate. I know it has to be rough to be one of the last..." He said awkwardly.

"Yes, well, I miss them. Always have and always will. Now just keep a level head while you are here Harry. The Burrow is a safe house for you but please keep as close to this house as possible if you do go outside. There will be increased guard on you...Just don't do anything that might find you in trouble. Now I have to go." Lupin said, giving Harry a quick hug and walking toward the exit.

"I didn't know you had a goddaugher. How come you never mentioned it?" Harry found himself asking almost at once.

"No one ever asked. Oh...give her this won't you?" He said, and disappeared into the night.

Harry took the envelop into the Kitchen and placed it on the table next to her before finding Ron to sit by. She didn't open it at all but tucked it in her pocket, listening intently on the discussion between Hermione and Ginny. Harry looked at Tonks who stirred her soup with a spoon, completely ignoring that Scarlett and Mrs. Weasley were having any sort of conversation with her. Her hair was no longer it's loud bubble gum pink color, but was reduced to a mousy brown. She looked as though someone had demolished her favorite Cat, all the light and laughter from her face thoroughly drained away. Harry had never seen her in this state, well not at least in the few meetings he had with her. She was boisterous and playful, not a dull withering flower. He made a motion to speak to her but instead Scarlett placed her hand on Tonks shoulder and with that she was to her feet.

"We better leave too Molly. Thank you for letting us lot meet here tonight. We'll be doing the rest of that at headquarters...I'll see you soon Liv...ne faites pas votre père plus désagréable qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je t'aime." Scarlett quickly said to the girl in unmistakable perfect French.

"Je n'ai jamais fait. Il me traite comme un bébé. Je ne suis pas. Nous avons tous deux le savent. Dites-lui que je l'aime si jamais il cesser d'agir comme un vieil homme." the girl said back.

Scarlett giggled and left with Tonks in toe, who stopped to hug Harry briefly before she left. Harry was confused already about Lupin's goddaughter. He hadn't seen her speak a word of English since he arrived and he had no clue how Lupin knew came to know anyone from France. Harry followed Ron's lead as he scooted down to be closer to his sister and the everyone else while Mrs. Weasley vacated the room. Ginny finally gave up on what ever she was arguing with Hermione about and placed her hands on the table, chipping away at what looked like nail polish.

"Does she know English?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Yes. I know perfect English." The girl responded, grinning broadly.

"Oh. Well...then..." Harry couldn't think of what to say. It was hard to form a sentence around her because he felt sort of intimidated. It wasn't that she looked burly or manly. It was quite opposite actually. She was blindingly beautiful but the way she held a room seemed to sense that she was a lot stronger than her appearance revealed. She leaned forward and stretched out her hand, offering it to Harry. He shook it twice then let go, blushing in the midst of it all. He felt like an absolute fool.

"I only know French because I went to the Beauxbatons Academy. That and my mother is a native of France but she went to Hogwarts. Don't worry though, I barely speak it." she offered.

"Olivia is teaching me French during Term..." Ginny said fondly.

"That is right...I should go find that order form I lost in your room. Maybe I could find a handy translator for you..." Olivia slid out from the table and walked away, Ginny following behind quietly. The trio was finally alone at last. Harry looked at Hermione who seemed to be inching closer to him. Her hair was a lot straighter than normal and he detected a faint trace of what seemed to be...it couldn't possibly be..._makeup._

"Stop ogling. Ginny did it this morning." Hermione muttered,

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Heavens knows. What about you then? Mrs. Weasley mentioned Dumbledore was dropping you off." Hermione said, quick to change the subject.

"Well, we went to get a new professor for Hogwarts." Harry started unsure of where to begin.

"Why did he take you to do that?" Ron asked.

"Because he wouldn't take the job...until he realized I'd be there." Harry replied awkwardly.

"Who is he?" Hermione inquired.

"Professor Slunghorn. Dumbledore said he had a fondness of wizards who were famous...He seemed a but dodgy to me but if Dumbledore needs him that badly it must be for a reason." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I've heard of him. He was the potions professor, way before Snape landed the job. Wonder if that means..." Hermione thought aloud.

"If Snape ever becomes the defense teacher I'll quit school like Fred and George and help them along in their business." Ron said with a disgusted look.

Harry agreed. Snape would have the greatest opportunity to make Harry suffer if he was filling that post. He'd make sure that Harry would scramble at his greatest subject without more than a twinge of guilt. To think that his only ticket to being mildly successful in the wizarding world might be interrupted by a greasy haired git who hated Harry with every inch of his entire being, made Harry grimace. Perhaps Slughorn would fill a different post, perhaps Harry would be in the clear. That night Harry was wide awake with some kind of sickness at the edge of his stomach. He tossed countless times and finally when the sun was about to peak out from it's bedroom, did his eyelids flutter to a close and a nightmare ensued.


	2. Diarrhea Toffees

Chapter 2: Toffees and Surprises.

Voldemort clutched Harry around the collar of his cloak. His finger tips dug into Harry's flesh and his lightning bolt scar was searing with pain. It was going to be the end without a proper fight, without a little bit of hope on the horizon. Harry closed his eyes and prepared to join his family in the life after death. Mum was the last words on his lips before the familiar green sparks erupted from Voldemort's wand. He was dead.

"Wake up! Come on Harry..." Ron yelled, shaking Harry enough that it was lifting him off the bed.

"Ron, you are going to hurt him..." Hermione squeaked nervously.

"Let me..." a silky voice joined in.

"Potter...Potter. _revenir" _ the voice said slowly. Harry opened his eyes, fully aware that his dream had been the worst one yet. It felt so real that he didn't want to move but the curtain of reddish brown hair that was over him made him jump up suddenly. He was handed his glasses by Hermione who sat next to him on the bed, her eyes redden as though she were about to cry. She finally attacked Harry with both arms, fastening them around his neck.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." She hissed in his ear before standing up, slightly embarrassed at her own reaction.

"We've been trying to wake you up for almost an hour, mate." Ron informed harry. Olivia stood by the door with her wand in her hand, looking out of the window.

"You didn't do magic, did you?" Harry asked her, ignoring his friend's panicked looks.

"Nope. I spoke to you in French...seems to be the only way to get a reaction out of you." She responded laughing.

"How about we go down for Lunch...then play a bit of Quidditch? Liv here is a beater...No doubt she'll make the Gryffindor team." Ron said as if to change the subject. Olivia opened the door and everyone left, leaving Harry to get changed and meet them.

Under the hot sunny haze, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Olivia played Quidditch. Harry realized that Oliva too had a firebolt clutched in her hands as they took to the garden, lazily throwing the quaffle around for a warm up. The rest of the Holiday went the same way. Tonks would show up in the evenings quite often and talk to Mrs. Weasley while Ron explained that she was Sirius's cousin...and that he and Hermione thought that she had taken his death hard. Olivia never said much more about her family or herself but took to spending time talking to him about sports, even defense against the dark arts. His outstanding in the subject prompted it and he was surprised to find that she too had taken the O.W.L.s, especially since the Beauxbatons weren't supposed to have the exam until this year. The night before they were due to take a trip to Diagon Alley, The twins showed up around midday, announcing that they were to stay for dinner. Olivia and George stood underneath an oak tree in the yard talking while Ron gathered the Harry and himself a drink.

"George is smitten..." Ron said darkly, handing Harry a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Really? The twins are never around, how does he even know her?" Harry asked.

"Before you turned up he was here a lot...shut down for a week holiday when there was all those disappearances at Diagon Alley. Apparently George met her through Bill, because she and Fleur are close. They caught up with each other and then poof...George has been following after her like a lost puppy." Ron explained.

"Bill and Fleur are coming by tonight too, aren't they?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron's sudden hatred for his brother.

"Yeah. Then tomorrow Lupin, Tonks, Scarlett, and Paige will be here for our guard. You'll even get to meet Olivia's sister...well we all will anyway." Ron said, returning to his frown. Harry had a sinking suspicion that Ron liked Olivia a lot more than he let on but he wasn't go to say anything.

"At least we will get out of the house...And maybe our minds off of the prophet." Harry mumbled to himself.

"It's going to be worse there. Mum wanted to keep us all here while she did the shopping but Dumbledore said we couldn't be cooped up at the Burrow for eternity...that the guard would be fine to keep us safe. Dad worked on her and mum caved in...but still. I heard Diagon Alley is in a state..." Ron said to himself.

Olivia headed toward them as George walked straight for the house. Her hair was out of it's usual braid, flowing in the wind as a soft breeze traveled across the yard. She smiled as she approached them, grabbing Harry's pumpkin juice out of his hand and taking a sip for herself. The two of them had gotten close, no doubt, even though neither had said much to reveal themselves. He liked the friendship they had made, however. She wasn't constantly nagging about his scar or dreams that took over his sleep. It was like he never was Harry Potter with her. She reminded him of a sibling he wished he had.

"So Quidditch Captain...Think I have a spot on the team?" Olivia asked for the tenth time since he heard the news that he was in the most desired spot of his school career.

"Possibly...I'm not giving you a definitive answer. Where is Hermione and Ginny?" Harry said, searching for them on the sunny grass.

"Upstairs. Ah here comes George again...and oh no...I'm in trouble." Olivia said sighing. Fred followed George out to them, stomping the whole way with an unmistakable look of absolute annoyance on his face. George was smiling brightly, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and a notable skip in his step. If anything this exchange was going to make Harry bellow with laughter or he would have to pretend Hermione was calling on him. Either way he wasn't going to move until he found out.

"I sent George out here ten minutes ago to tell you that this relationship wasn't going any farther than friends..." Fred started.

"Yup, I heard that bit." Olivia responded cooly.

"He came in and told me that he asked you out instead. You told him yes didn't you?" Fred kept on.

"Well, I am getting a bit old and my memory is going dim, but I believe that was my answer." Olivia stated, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"DO YOU KNOW THIS GIT HAS BEEN UTTERLY ANNOYING SINCE HE MET YOU? HE HAS BEEN ABSOLUTELY CHEERFUL AND NOT AT ALL CUNNING."

"Pity." Olivia said shaking her head.

"Break up with him right now." Fred demanded.

"Fred will you shut up. She just helped me finish our flesh eating bacteria toffee. That's why I've been cheerful, I've finished the damn recipe." George yelled.

"I won't take credit for that, My sister gave me the idea. So...Fred. I think you should be saying something to me." Olivia replied curtly.

"Thank your sister for me." Fred stated simply.

Harry watched Olivia's face scrunch up and as her mouth opened, nothing came out in English. Harry had no clue what she said in French but she glared at Fred the whole time while moving her hands furiously. Her sentence finally cut short and she went into the house, not bothering to even look back at anyone. Harry saw Fred crack a smile like he had won the battle but George stomped his victory out.

"Fred, I will sneak so many joke toffees into your food, not to mention the diarrhea toffee if you do not quit making her angry. She obviously hates your guts so let the handsome twin smooth things over." George said, following after her.

Fred stayed with Ron and Harry until dinner. Bill and Fleur showed up just minutes before, taking a seat by Mr. Weasley. George was seated next to Olivia and they were discussing pranks that they had both thought of but didn't have the guts to carry out. Fred joined them in conversation finally, apparently forgiving the pair and getting along with them instantly like nothing happen. Harry found Hermione and tucked himself into the table next to her. Her hair was now in ringlets, her makeup making her face glow. Harry had to do a double take as his stomach lurched forward but he was having a difficult time proving to himself that it was because he was hungry.

The serving plates filled instantly and Harry wasted no time taking his share. He listened to Bill describe his last run in with a death eater while Fleur winced with concern. Every now and then Olivia would turn to Fleur and speak with her in French which pleased Fleur greatly. Fleur could speak English but it looked as if it bothered her when she was trying to tell a story in great detail. Harry figured that there was nothing more pleasant than finding someone who could relate to you even if it were only for a second.

"Where are you two staying tonight?" Bill motioned at the twins with his fork.

"Going back to our flat." George said instantly.

"Could have mentioned that earlier." Olivia mumbled under her breath.

"Ah well. I think that would be best. Fleur was telling me that you've finally found a girlfriend. Wish you would have found Fred one...he gets a bit unbearable in the summer months, needs to cuddle with a girl a reckon." Bill joked. Olivia dropped her fork and it hit the floor with a thud. Fleur looked at Bill like he had said something completely wrong. George had gone pink in color.

Harry just looked at the scene in silence. He was certain that every family had this sort of thing happen but it wasn't often that real problems or funny little secrets were witnessed by him. It felt like this would happen if he had siblings at his home with his own parents. It would be those little moments in time where you'd forget they happened, but they were still important anyway, well at least to an orphan boy like himself. Olivia was under the table still scrambling for her fork and Harry hoped he could change the subject before Mr. Weasley could inquire further. He, however, was too late.

"Girlfriend...Who George?" said Mr. Weasley with a smile.

"Um, someone I met in London. You wouldn't know her." George quickly covered.

"Well no need to be coy. You are a fine young lad." Mr. Weasley pressed. Harry watched as Fleur leaned over to whisper something in Bill's ear, in which he looked at Olivia for a few seconds and then laughed.

"Nevermind Dad. No sense in pestering him. You'll find out soon enough." Bill said winking at George.

"Yeah sure...when I want a werewolf to come find me." George muttered.

"Shut up." Olivia snapped.

"Um so about our guard for tomorrow..." Harry interrupted. Olivia looked as if she could kiss him for the change of subject, Ron was still scowling slightly in the corner. The end of the dinner went swimmingly and the house emptied soon after. Harry climbed into his bed, grateful that no matter how terrible Diagon alley looked that he would soon have a nice change of pace. He fell asleep quickly and as the morning greeted him he rushed downstairs to meet up with everyone else. He could see three cars out of the window each with two people standing outside. When they had all emptied into the driveway, Harry saw Scarlett making a bee line for him with a blonde in toe. They stopped a couple feet away from him and Scarlett smiled, motioning for the woman next to her to look at Harry. She, too, smiled at him and for the first time in Harry's life, her eyes did not once flicker towards his scar.

"Mum, where is Riley?" Olivia said, walking around Harry toward the blonde woman. Harry looked at her again and back at Olivia, unable to make a connection. She looked nothing like her mother, not even in the faintest light. It was surprising really that no feature was common between them, but Harry soon saw a younger girl approach the group who did look like Olivia's mum. Her grey eyes mirrored her mother's perfectly, the simple slope of her nose , and thin line of lips was a definite match. The family looked almost perfect.

"Harry come over here. This is my little sister Riley.. Oh and this is Paige, my mother...and you've already met Scar." Olivia said quickly.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, glancing around at the group.

"Pleasure is mine Harry dear." Paige answered affectionately.

"You should ride in the car with us to London. I'd be fun to introduce you guys further." Olivia offered.

"Yeah sure." Harry agreed.

They all piled in the car and Harry immediately wished he has went with the Weasley's. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say to these people, most of whom he didn't know from a rock in the sand. He relaxed a little and leaned back against the seat as Olivia poked his leg. She smiled brightly and looked out of the window, the trees splaying across the sky like an oil painting. Scarlett drew in a breath and turned toward Harry.

"So, Harry, I've heard plenty about you from Liv in her letters...The two of you have gotten along smashingly." Scarlett spoke with a smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah, We have a lot in common." Harry replied, not sure of what to say. He was hoping this wasn't some kind of intervention where they were sizing Harry up because they thought something was going on. They would have to know that things were not like that between the two of them, after all, she was with George and he...well he was thinking of someone else at the present moment.

"You work as an Auror?" Harry asked to break the silence of the car.

"Both Paige and I do. Funny thing is my friends use to joke with me all the time that I'd be perfect at it because I was just as crazy as the law breakers. They said Paige would never be able to handle it, but just goes to show you that they got her wrong. Fun job, it is, until Voldemort shows up on your doorstep. Can't joke about that." Scarlett replied.

"Yeah well, I wanted to do that but Professor Snape won't let me into potions unless I had an Outstanding..." Harry muttered to himself.

"Oh that little greasy hair git. Hasn't changed one bit since school has he? Of course he'd be like that to you, hated James like his life depended on it. Of course, mind you, James was absolutely rotten to him. Sirius as well." Scarlett scoffed. Harry looked at Scarlett wide eyed. She knew his parents, he was certain by the way she spoke about them. It was another connection, another way to satisfy his thirst to truly know them. Paige looked on at Scarlett as if she had let something too much slip. Olivia hadn't bothered to even move from staring out the window and her sister was lost in a magazine. It was Harry's chance to find out more, and he was going to take it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"You knew them?" Harry asked, trying to conceal the look of excitement that had spread across his face.

"Yeah, I knew them well." Scarlett said, sitting back and folding her hands as if she were trying to remember something.

"Harry, I know that you are curious about Lily and James but listening to us tell you stories is not going to bring them back." Paige interjected. Harry knew it had to be rough for them to rehash the past but it had been equally difficult to grow up without knowing what his mother's laugh sounded like or how much of a jokester his father really was. He only ever received tidbits of information. A smile at the mention of his mother's name or a small memory from Sirius never was not enough to satisfy Harry. He always needed more.

"Paige, come on. You'd be curious if you never met them either. It's completely natural for him to want to know about them." Scarlett defended him.

"You are so much like...Sirius." Paige mumbled, so low that Harry barely caught the comment. Scarlett ignored her and looked directly at Harry who hadn't said a word so far. He figured if he was patient then he would receive what he wanted in due time and Scarlett looked like she was going to deliver.

"Paige and I were Lily's best girl friends, mind you I hung out with the boys quite often. I sort of was the glue that held both of the groups together in our seventh year and forward. What I can tell you about your mother is that she was a lot like Remus use to be. Nerdy...into her grades, pretty much the opposite of James. Your father...he was like an...older brother to me." Scarlett said carefully. Paige's eyes lit up and she thew Scarlett the dirtiest look, almost as if she had given away some ancient secret. Harry didn't want to comment on that but instead focused on asking more questions to somehow try to quench his thirst.

"Were you still friends when I was born?" Harry inquired.

"I was in the room when you were born, which is quite odd since you don't know me at all. Your parents could not have been more thrilled when they found out they were going to be parents. I was thrilled too because even though Voldemort was starting to gain strength, I never lost sight of the fact that I could spoil you rotten. You probably are wondering why I didn't take you the night your parents died instead of you being dropped off on the Dursley's door step aren't you?" Scarlett asked.

"Well, I know why Sirius couldn't." Harry said, trying not to look like he was accusing her of being a terrible friend to his parents, or a disappointment to himself.

"Dumbledore told me whoever wasn't in Azkaban yet might try and find me to kill you...Just because it would give them the utmost distinction among all other Death Eaters. I did try to come get you, a year after everything...but the safe house your mother made at Petunia's...and Dumbledore thought it wise to keep you from the wizarding world...I couldn't risk your life in that way for my selfishness. I'm sorry Harry." Scarlett finished. Harry couldn't be mad at someone he barely knew but it seemed that he was destined to grow up in that rough life away from his true identity. The car came to a sudden stop and Scarlett seemed to snap out of her pity on Harry to note that Riley had not tried to say one word of greeting the entire ride to London.

"Riley Anne. You could have broken up our love fest to make a little conversation. It was rude to keep your face planted in a magazine." Scarlett said as she opened the car door.

"Sorry for not interrupting a conversation I know nothing about." Riley muttered.

"It's fine." Paige whispered back.

Harry's door opened and he stumble out onto the street, the leaky cauldron right in front of his feet. Ron and Hermione looked around Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to find him and soon the trio were standing together, unsure of what to say to each other. They had talked about it a few nights ago when everyone else had fallen asleep. The prophet had painted a picture of what the wizarding world had been like since the battle at the ministry. Everyone was paranoid and slowly slinking into hiding. The cheerful daily attitude of people seemed to be washed away and replaced by the stinky spray of fear. Hermione didn't want to have to look on at a world facing hardship but, as Harry pointed out to her, they had been facing that very thing since they arrived at Hogwarts. At every turn they found themselves in life compromising situations, and that was indeed the greatest hardship Harry could think of.

They walked to the barrier between the muggle world and their world, bracing themselves for what ever was on the other side. It couldn't be too bad, Harry thought to himself, there had to be some sort of hustle and bustle around the streets because Voldemort hadn't truly taken over things yet. There still was a glimmer of hope. Harry stepped back slightly when the whole scene came into his view, forcing those who were behind him to pause and gaze upon the same things he was focusing on.

The whole street looked like the color had been carefully chipped away. Businesses were boarded up, everyone walked around huddled together and talked in hushed voices. Hermione gasped and grabbed Harry's hand, a surge of energy billowing between them. Harry wanted nothing more than to hug her, to hold her in some desperate way, but it was just too much for him to act on. He instead followed Mrs. Weasley's lead and wandered into the Flourish and Blotts. Harry stumbled behind, trying to keep a small distance between himself and Hermione to clear his head. He couldn't shake it, what ever was going on, and he was certain his moments of weird behavior were starting to give him away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets wishing that he was tucked safely on the Quidditch pitch instead of in London with temptations biting at his heels. It didn't take long for him to come across a new edition of the prophet and for a moment Harry tried to conceal it from himself. He couldn't take the mystery much longer and stole a moment to read it in the corner of the shop, trying to take in what he could before someone would find him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Olivia said, coming out from behind a stack of Vampire precaution and protection books.

"Why not? I have to know what I'm up against." Harry said in an inaudible tone.

"It's always the same. Muggles disappearing, wizards packing up their kids and moving as far away as possible. It's why you have those nightmares...I can hear you sometimes." Olivia whispered, almost embarrassed to be bring the topic up to Harry.

"That's not it... I really can't talk about it."

"Don't think that I am being rude about it...I've had nightmares too, trust me. Plenty and frequently...Just, I thought I should offer you an ear if you ever needed someone to listen. Harry I know you have Hermione and Ron but sometimes it is refreshing to talk to someone who won't have a response you already can readily calculate. A new perspective." Olivia offered.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. You can come to me too, you know. I've noticed you keep to yourself a lot." Harry said. Olivia shrugged her shoulders and walked away, leaving Harry still clutching the prophet in his hands. He decided not to read it, no real need to subject himself to the constant sob stories of the missing and the heartache. He wanted some real information, something tangible that could possibly effect how he worked for the next year.

He found Lupin sitting by himself outside of the shop on an old tattered chair. He wasn't looking as brilliant as he had the first night Harry came to the burrow. He had bruises lacing his hands, a few new cuts across his forearm. Harry could tell he had another rough night but instead of backing away he decided to charge forward and join his old professor. Lupin seemed surprised at first to have Harry there but he soon went back to his original look of a worn down man. Harry waited until the street was almost empty before he spoke, hoping that he could possibly work more than the water down news out of Lupin if less spectators were around.

"So...How's things been?" Harry started, flattening his palms against the steel table.

"Awful." Lupin replied simply.

"How so? You don't have to keep me in the dark...I need to know." Harry pressed.

"Harry, even if I told you, you could help us. Right now I need you to focus on being sixteen." Lupin said, sighing.

"But I need to still know. Sirius would have told me." Harry muttered.

"Fine Harry. So far we have been trying to keep track of the death eaters..and if you do not want me to lie to you, I won't. Voldemort is coming back and I feel like it is going to be worse than before. It just...I never wanted it to go back there." Lupin confessed.

"You know about the prophecy, Dumbledore told you didn't he?" Harry asked. He felt like Dumbledore may have told the order, just to make sure they kept a careful watch over him but then again he never knew what Dumbledore deemed as public knowledge or kept between the two of them.

"I do not...All I know is it wasn't the best news in the world. Harry I will protect you to my best ability just as I will protect my goddaughter. It will be a war and this time I do not know who will win, I am hoping I can see a time where you are safe. Where my family is safe. I want us to live through this." Lupin stood up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as if he were trying to instill some kind of hope between them. Harry didn't know what to do but nod his head and watch his dad's best friend leave him sitting by himself.


End file.
